


On Assignment in Lancashire

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finds himself jealous of a suspect's relationship while on assignment in Lancashire with Draco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Assignment in Lancashire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nevrafire](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nevrafire).



> Written on 12 April 2012 in response to [nevrafire](http://nevrafire.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _OFC/OFC: [M]uggle theme park, hugs, laughter_.

Harry stood in line for the Knightmare, which was, apparently, one of Camelot's most popular roller coasters. He'd never had an assignment take him to a Muggle theme park before, and he found himself wishing that he wasn't following a suspect so that he, too, could be enjoying himself. 

_How many hugs does that make?_ he wondered, as he followed Gillian Pratt and the woman she was with. _Twenty-two, I think_.

They seemed to be deeply in love, or perhaps lust, Harry wasn't certain. He did know, based on their obvious physical attraction and shared laughter, that the two women had known each other for a long time.

_I wish that I had someone like that_ , thought Harry, as Draco joined him in the line with drinks.

"Here."

"Thanks."

"Have they done anything suspicious?" Draco asked, inclining his head towards Pratt and her girlfriend.

_Kissing, now. Nice_. "Nope. It's just a date."

"I wonder what that's like?"

"Dating?" asked Harry.

"Yes. It's been a while. Merlin, she's got her hand—"

"Shh," said Harry.

"Well, it's just that I didn't think," Draco replied, lowering his voice and leaning towards Harry, "that Muggles were so tolerant."

"Oi! Line's moving. Don't dawdle, you lovebirds!" the man behind them said.

Flushing, Draco moved away from Harry, who snorted and winked.

"That's us," said Harry, through a laugh, "combining work and play."

"You wish, Potter," Draco muttered.

_Yeah, I do, but I never was able to make Ginny smile the way Pratt can her lover_.


End file.
